I Saw Her Standing There
by Mrs. Loockers
Summary: E foi justamente com esse motivo que eu fui convencido a voltar para o baile nesse ano. Presente para FranHyuuga - 2 Lugar no Desafio SasuHina Fluffy


_À FranHyuuga, 2° lugar no Desafio SasuHina Fluffy com a fic 'Barbie's não amam'. É meu primeiro GaaHina, então eu não sei bem como vai ficar flor, mas espero que fique do seu agrado! =D_

**

* * *

Fic:**

**I Saw Her Standing There**

Por que eu estava aqui mesmo? Ah... Lembrei-me. Porque eu era o Kazegake de Suna e minha presença nesse baile era 'indispensável', usando as palavras ma minha irmã e conselheira Temari. Era nessas horas que eu me perguntava se valia mesmo à pena me submeter à esse tipo de tortura pela vila...

Agora aqui estava eu, na vila de Konoha, em um baile em homenagem aos ninjas. Algo que a Hokage havia se acostumado a organizar nos fins de ano, o que para mim soava apenas como uma desculpa para que a mesma se acabasse em seu precioso sake... Se ela lesse pensamentos, nesse instante eu já deveria estar nas fronteiras do país do Fogo.

Todos estavam se divertindo, dançando e se pegando na pista ao centro do salão. As mesas estavam vazias, exceto por mim. Nem mesmo os ninjas mais velhos estavam sentados! Tsunade havia providenciado seus joginhos de azar e lá eles se divertiam. Talvez eu fosse mesmo a alma de meia idade que todos diziam...

**Well, she was just 17,  
(**_Bem, ela só tinha dezessete anos_**)  
You know what I mean,  
(**_Você sabe o que eu quero dizer_**)  
And the way she looked was way beyond compare.  
****(**_E a beleza dela não tinha comparação_**)  
So how could I dance with another (ooh)  
(**_Então como eu poderia dançar com outra (ooh)_**)  
And I saw her standin' there.  
(**_E eu a vi parada lá_**)**

Eu estava cansado de permanecer sentado e fui pegar uma bebida. Ninguém aqui se importaria se eu resolvesse ingerir álcool. Gostava de fazê-lo quando algo me irritava demasiado. Assim que cheguei ao balcão já havia um arsenal me esperando. Peguei o mais forte na tentativa de acalmar os nervos quando a música pareceu mais alta.

Mas meu caminho de volta à mesa foi interrompido. Ao passar pela pista eu tive a visão do paraíso...

A herdeira Hyuuga estava recostada à porta de entrada. Ela parecia tão entediada quanto eu... De tão longe eu não podia notar nada além do brilho de seus olhos cor pérola e o vestido incrivelmente curto para sua personalidade. E, tão estranhamente quanto esse comportamento, me veio a súbita vontade de dançar...

**Well she looked at me, and I, I could see  
(**_Bem ela olhou para mim, e eu, eu pude entender_**)  
That before too long I'd fall in love with her.  
(**_Que há muito tempo atrás eu me apaixonei por ela_**)  
She wouldn't dance with another (whooh)  
(**_Ela não dançaria com outro (whooh)_**)  
And I saw her standin' there.  
****(**_E eu a vi parada lá_**)**

Parecendo ler meus pensamentos a garota virou seus lindos orbes perolado para minha pessoa e, como eu sabia ser típico dela, sorriu. Um sorriso que foi capaz de me fazer esquecer tudo a minha volta e obedecer a algo calado em mim desde muito tempo... Algo que eu não sentia desde o último baile.

Ah, claro! Como eu fui me esquecer da dança que eu fui obrigado a participar no último ano? E, se bem me recordo, fui escolhido como par da pequena Hyuuga. Como me esquecer da noite mais incrível dos meus míseros dezessete anos... E foi justamente com esse motivo que eu fui convencido a voltar para o baile nesse ano. A frase de Temari não saiu de minha cabeça até hoje.

- _'Quem sabe você não consegue outra dança com a garotinha Hyuuga?'_

**Well, my heart went "boom,"  
(**_Bem, meu coração explodiu_**)  
When I crossed that room,  
(**_Quando eu cruzei aquele salão_**)  
And I held her hand in mine...  
****(**_E segurei a mão dela na minha_**)**

Meu coração disparou e eu me encontrei obedecendo aos meus pés, que me faziam ir de encontro à figura perfeita do outro lado do salão. E foi assim, passando por entre os corpos que se mexiam de acordo com o ritmo ditado pela música e que não exalavam a melhor das fragrâncias, apertando-me uns entre os outros que eu cheguei até ela.

O sorriso não havia diminuído um centímetro se quer. E eu a invejei por conseguir exibi-los com tanta facilidade... Ao fundo eu ouvi o ritmo pesado das músicas eletrônicas serem substituídos pela lentidão de uma valsa. Eu encarei seus olhos e me deixei perder neles por alguns instantes, dizendo:

- Concederia a honra dessa dança, Hyuuga? – Ela abaixou o rosto, desviando o olhar. Parecia ter se envergonhado, até eu ter a certeza de tal vendo em suas bochechas a coloração avermelhada. Mesmo assim ela ficava radiante...

Ao levantar os olhos novamente eu já não notava o rubor com tanta intensidade, mas sim num tom mais fraco, puxado para o rosa. Em seus olhos havia um brilho diferente...

- Contanto que me chame por Hinata. – Ah, o peso do sobrenome. Eu havia me esquecido que ela mencionara isso em nosso último encontro.

Eu tentei sorrir e me perguntei como ela fazia aquilo com tanta facilidade. Mas o resultado não pareceu ser tão ruim quando eu me vi refletido em seus olhos... Sem esperar resposta eu abaixei lentamente minha mão, levando-a de encontro à dela enlaçando nossos dedos.

**Whoah, we danced through the night,  
(**_Whoah, nós dançamos a noite toda_**)  
And we held each other tight,  
(**_E nos abraçamos forte_**)  
And before too long I fell in love with her.  
****(**_E logo eu me apaixonei por ela_**)  
Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
(**_Agora eu nunca vou dançar com outra(whooh)_**)  
Since I saw her standing there  
(**_Desde que a vi parada lá_**)**

A noite passou sem que percebêssemos e quando demos por nós estávamos dançando apenas nós no meio do salão. Poucas pessoas ainda estavam por lá, mas cansados demasiado, ou bêbados demasiado como era o caso de Tsnade-sama, para agüentar ficar de pé como.

A música parou, mas não foi o suficiente para que nos separássemos. Apenas nossos movimentos foram interrompidos. Nossos corpos estavam grudados e o contato visual não podia ser quebrado devido a um laço invisível fazendo com que eu quisesse ficar ali para sempre...

Eu a abracei, sem agüentar mais a vontade que se apossava de meu corpo pedindo por mais contato. E seu corpo pequeno se modelou ao meu, como que feitos um para o outro.

Uma pena ela ter que ficar aqui e eu voltar para Suna. Não havia ninguém que se comparasse a ela em todo o mundo. E eu tive vontade de raptá-la...

**Well, my heart went "boom,"  
(**_Bem, meu coração explodiu_**)  
When I c****rossed that room,  
(**_Quando eu cruzei aquele salão_**)  
And I held her hand in mine...  
(**_E segurei a mão dela na minha_**) **

Não foi necessário raptá-la... Ela veio por livre e espontânea vontade. Claro que houve toda a burocracia do clã sem contar o trabalho que tivemos com a mudança. Mas eu faria tudo de novo somente para viver o momento de agora milhões de vezes...

Eu estava parado à frente de todos, mais ansioso do que qualquer outro naquele grande templo. Já havia rodado toda a multidão presente no evento e vi desde o olhar emocionado de Tenten, melhor amiga de Hinata, até o ódio dos olhos frios e opacos de Hyuuga Neji. E eu fui obrigado a sorrir diante dessa última expressão.

Sorrir agora havia virado um hábito comum para mim, mas somente nos momentos em que eu achava apropriado demonstrar esse tipo de afetividade. Ou seja, quando eu estava com Hinata.

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando os portões se abriram e do outro lado, parada ao lado da imponente figura de Hyuuga Hiashi, estava _ela_. Os olhos, seu traço mais marcante em minha opinião, foram discretamente realçados e os lábios finos tinham sobre si uma cor levemente avermelhada. O emaranhado de fios negro-azulados se encontrava preso em um coque alto. A franja fora colocada de lado, dando uma visão clara das lindas luas que ela tinha no lugar dos olhos. Quando finalmente meus olhos pousaram sobre seu corpo eu fiquei estático.

O kimono acompanhava a silhueta desenhada perfeitamente, descendo como uma cascata até o chão. Era a visão que eu sempre tive do céu... Eu acompanhei seus passos até mim com o coração acelerado como nunca e sempre mantendo em vista os seus olhos.

Sem pensar, caminhei até o outro lado, onde ela estava pegando-a da guarda de seu pai com a sua permissão e levando-a até onde sempre quis: o altar.

**Whoah, we danced through the night,  
(**_Whoah, nós dançamos a noite toda_**)  
And we held each other tight,  
(**_E nos abraçamos forte_**)  
And before too long I fell in love with her.  
****(**_E logo eu me apaixonei por ela_**)  
Now I'll never dance with another (whooh)  
(**_Agora eu nunca vou dançar com outra(whooh)_**)  
Since I saw her standing there  
(**_Desde que a vi parada lá_**)**

Era a hora da grande festa e a primeira atração: nossa valsa. Eu pedi especialmente a música que havia tocado alguns anos antes, quando tivemos nossa segunda dança. Vi um brilho diferente em seus olhos e me surpreendi com a capacidade que ela tinha de parecer cada vez mais radiante...

Escutamos a música começar eu guiei os passos. Ela apenas acompanhava, mas eu sabia que isso era mais do que parecia. Sem quem acompanhasse não havia dança... Eu fechei meus olhos e me aproximei mais, deixando as lembranças se apossarem de mim como um filme passando em uma enorme tela. E eu vi que tudo isso começou desde o momento que eu a vi parada lá, do outro lado do grande salão.

**.:Fim:.

* * *

**

**Oii! ^^**

**Primeira GaaHina, não sei se ficou muito boa... Confesso que tive um pouco de receio em escrever sobre esse casal, principalmente sendo um presente para alguém tão especial e que escreve com ao Fran-chan! ;P**

**Bom, foi isso que saiu! Espero ter ficado do seu agrado floor...! =D Não foi o melhor dos trabalhos que eu já fiz, mas foi de coração pra ti! A música na fic é I saw her Satandig There, dos Beatles... Não sei se gosta da banda, mas achei quer a música combianva com a história que eu tinha em mente!  
**

**Beijos, e reviews?! XD**

**Mrs. Loockers.**


End file.
